In conventional ABS designs, the longitudinal dynamics of the vehicle are of primary importance, if only for reasons of sensory analysis (revolution sensor). Suitable matching is necessary in order to obtain a good, invariable compromise between the braking distance and controllability for widely differing roads and driving maneuvers.
Whereas, during braking in a straight line, the driver's need for maximum deceleration in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle can be understood clearly, a conflict of aims arises during simultaneous steering movements, since the brake force and lateral guiding force cannot be at their maximum at the same time. If it is assumed that a driver wants instantaneously to change the state of movement of his vehicle as much as possible, it seems plausible to maximize the resultant force arising from the brake force and lateral guiding force. If there are no possibilities of varying the angles of inclination by an active steering intervention, there remains as a "possibility of rapid intervention" the tire slip (in the longitudinal direction) which can be set by means of ABS valves to a new desired value after 100-200 ms at the latest.
An anti-lock control system is known from DE-Al-3,611,822, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,053 corresponds. In this the desired slip values on the individual axles are varied as a function of the steering angle and of the yawing movement.